Integrated circuitry may include capacitors. The capacitors may be utilized for any of a number of applications, including, for example, charge-pumps, decoupling, etc. in some applications it may be desired that the capacitors be configured to tolerate high voltages (e.g., voltages above 15 volts). It is desired to develop improved capacitors suitable for utilization in integrated circuitry, and to develop improved methods of fabricating capacitors.